Something Like Love
by Liebling
Summary: “I wouldn’t lie for him,” he said earnestly. “Oh yes you would! You SO would, and I, and I would too” she said. Sirius has a talk with Lily. :-)


Authors Note: I thought up so many quotes from this fic (some in my head and some that I said out loud to myself to see how they sounded) that I figured I might as well make something of it. So here we are.  
  
It was not as sarcastic as I wanted it to be, it is more serious and cutsey- ish.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius and gang are in the end of their fifth year.  
  
Quotes are in stars because fanfiction.net is being a pill and is not taking well to quotation marks. Grrr. So, forgive me. And as far as no contraction words, fanfiction.net was being a pill with that as well. So uh, deal. I just HAD to post it, so I am so sorry!  
  
~*~  
  
* Oh come on, * he said, tugging gently on the sleeve of her robe, *even you-the epitome of evil and cruelty-must feel some sort of sympathy for him.*  
  
* Not really, * she conceded, stepping away from the boy. *He put this all on himself, it is not my fault he is an awful person.*  
  
* Just because he made fun of Snivellus, * Sirius said, puffing himself up, * does not mean a bloody thing about his character. If you could make fun of Snivellus and get away with it, face it, you would too. *  
  
* I think it means quite a lot, * the redhead said haughtily, stuffing her quill into her book-bag. * He is not some great person, Turner, * said Lily, using his middle name (which he loathed.)  
  
* No, * Sirius agreed, * he is a spectacular person. *  
  
Lily rolled her sparkling green eyes and began walking towards the library, Sirius in tow.  
  
* You have to say that, * Lily said, walking briskly, * he IS your best bloody friend. *  
  
* I would not lie for him, * he said earnestly.  
  
* Oh yes you would! You SO would, and I, and I would too * she said.  
  
* Why that is awful noble of you, * he rolled his eyes, * is it not, kid? *  
  
* It is what you do, * was the simple response, * it has nothing to do with being noble. *  
  
* Maybe not, * Sirius agreed, catching up to her. * Will you listen to me for just a minute? *  
  
She came to a halt right outside the library doors, * Go. You have a minute. *  
  
* See, * he started dramatically. * James is like my brother, and you are like my impossible little sister. And what I want is for my brother and my sister to get married- *  
  
* That sounds so wrong, * she interjected.  
  
* It does, huh? * He chuckled.  
  
* Royally. *  
  
* But I want you two to be happy- *  
  
* That is possible- *  
  
* Together, * he finished.  
  
* That is not. *  
  
* He is in love with you, Lily. *  
  
* What would you know about love? And more to the point, what would he know about love? * She rounded on him as the librarian gave her a look of loathing.  
  
He sighed, * Quite a bit, thank you. And as far as James is concerned, Princess- * he said the name with obvious dislike * -do not ever talk about him like that again. *  
  
* Pardon me for speaking the truth, * she said tersely. * Anyway, it has been a minute. I have got a date- * she said the word, and knew of its affect * -and I would not want to be late, now, would I? *  
  
* You do not have a boyfriend, * he stated.  
  
* And what would you know about me? * She questioned.  
  
* I know a lot about you, Rose, * he said, and she eyed him peculiarly because not many people (knew) or used her middle name.  
  
* Do you? *  
  
* Yes. *  
  
* And what would you know? *  
  
* Well, * he said, * quite frankly I have no clue what James sees in you. *  
  
She huffed in an indelicate manner.  
  
* However, * he continued as though she had not done anything, * I know that we met back on the Hogwarts Express, our first year, and that your crazy red hair was so out of control and that it was a wispy mess. I know that you can spit better than any boy I have ever seen, and that you snort when you laugh. I know that you love bitter chocolate. I have learned that when you get angry you raise your eyebrows, and that when you kiss up to the professors you get this cute little look on your face like *pretty please, pretty please?* I know that when James looks at you he looks so awfully into you, and for all the right reasons. I have figured out that you are pretty simple, when it comes down to it. I know that your Father spoils you rotten and that your Mother favors your older sister. I know that you are a good person, despite it all. And more, kid, and more. *  
  
She looked at him and merely blinked as she stepped away from him, her mouth agape. * We are friends, right? *  
  
Against his better judgment, * Yes. *  
  
* And you could not hate me if you tried. And you cannot be cross or stern with me because- * she droned on.  
  
He hated to admit that she was, of course (as Lily Evans often was) correct. He could not be cross with her because she was his history, and a true friend. She threw her arms around him and jumped gleefully up and down. The librarian rolled her coffee colored eyes.  
  
* But James can hate me, * she said almost mournfully as she slumped near the trophy case.  
  
* James is not allowed to hate you, * Sirius said morosely.  
  
* You can hate who you please and no one will care. *  
  
* He is not allowed to, * Sirius continued.  
  
* Maybe not, * she gave up, * maybe some people just have to love other people, and if they wanted to hate them, they could not. *  
  
* Maybe, * he said. * And you love him as well. *  
  
* Of course I love him, * she said simply, * he is my friend. *  
  
* Do not play stupid with me. *  
  
* Me? Stupid? *  
  
* Really, Evans. For a girl who is supposedly as bright as you are you sure can be pathetic sometimes. *  
  
* I love him and I throw sausage at him at breakfast and tell him what a git he is? I love him and I think he is awful and rude and inconsiderate? I love him and he puts scrambled eggs in my hair and copies my Potions exams? And then he lies about it afterwards? *  
  
* Of course you love him, * Sirius said, as though he was talking to a toddler, * he is a spectacular guy. *  
  
* And the evidence proves true, * she rolled her eyes. * You have an odd definition of love, * she stated.  
  
* Maybe so, * he said. * But maybe that is what love is. Maybe love is throwing sausages at each other and cheating off of the others Potions test just so you can get by. *  
  
* Maybe, * Lily said. * I need to go- *  
  
* Yeah, right, your date, have fun. And you be good, okay, kid? *  
  
* It is not a date, * she chuckled softly, * just me studying alone. *  
  
* No date? Aw, sweets, * he feigned sympathy.  
  
* Whatever, * she said as she walked into the library and took a seat at an ancient willow table. She took out her quill, inkwell and parchment and began working. She sucked on a sugar quill, knowing full and well that sweets were not allowed in the library.  
  
Sirius watched her for a brief minute before turning his back and walking back to the common room.  
  
* You shall see, kid, * he told the little girl in the library, * you shall see and when you do I will be the first person there to say *Ha I told you so!* *  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
